misaofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Library/@comment-26179439-20150307174610
Hi. I'm new here but right now, for those who don't know, there is a 3rd version downloadable for misao. I found some supporting evidence that Library may be in fact Aya Drevis. I would recommend playing Mad Father first or at least watch somebody play it. Here's some similarities between this game and Mad Father. -In Mad Father in one of the flashbacks, Monika Drevis reads Aya the "Red-eyed stranger to her" but if you look in Misao in the 3rd ver. and look through the bookshelf near/where Tohma is sleeping on the upper left away from him, that's the exact same book that Monika read to Aya. -The portrait of a beautiful woman cannot be specified as it cannot be seen up close but if you look closely at the colors of her clothing and her hair and look at the Mad Father's portrait of her up close, you'll see that that is in fact, Monika Drevis but the game wants to trick you or leave you in suspense. Even if you look at the white part and the dark blue part of her clothing, you'll also see that it matches the dress exactly the same. Even though the face isn't shown, there is still supporting evidence that this is in fact Monika Drevis. -If you look at the far left bookshelf, still in the same area where Tohma is, you'll see the diary of Aya Drevis from/at the beginning of Mad Father. These are the exact words Aya said after she was sent back to her room by her father (Alfred Drevis). -Her hair and eye color are exactly similar to Aya's (you probably already know. Sorry. ^ ^U) but if you look closely, her eyes are a little bit brighter than Aya's but still could be Aya. It's possible that due to lack of light and sunlight and barely going outside (because her father never allowed her to), in Mad Father, her eyes are a little bit more darker but could have gotten lighter due to her being outside and in the light more often in the future. But some may stater that her eyes were already like that from the beginning of Mad Father at the ending where she is grown and has shorter hair *(Spoiler warning coming up for those who don't know. Please stop reading at this point if you do not wish to read the spoilers or skip the italic and bold wording. Just giving a heads up.)* At the ending of Mad Father, Aya is grown up and has shorter hair but the same colored eyes, even though she lives in a cottage where there is more sunlight. She and Maria live together. '''It's also likely that she pretended to be nice and innocent at the end and killed Jean Rooney(?) (Is that her last name?) by applying anesthesia to her and taking out her eyeballs for her sick, F**** up collection and is shown that she has the same book as before, before she refused to read it due to "gross pictures" but it is actually stated that she read this book (The anatomy book her father had) and learned and became exactly like Alfred in a pathetic-innocently messed up way. All the stuff she went through, would and probably drove her to hidden insanity. It is also stated that in Mad Father wikia, Maria is the only one alive who has NOT become insane.''' -When (Aki-chan) in male version in the 3rd ver. of Misao, like from above when the wiki says that "Library" killed Tohma, it is possible that she could have gotten her anger from her "father" since Alfred was usually seen "mad" or insane and had some aggression towards him and other people, including Maria. These symptoms, personalities might be what "Library" inherited. (Most likely from her "father".) *More comments will be posted when I find more info about Library.